History of Rage Briefs
by Rage Tengi
Summary: In hopes to save his future, Rage Briefs and his brother Mirai Trunks goes to the past to save the z-fighters from the andriods. But can they actually suceed?. On hatius
1. Chapter 1

A/N:hey guys this is about my oc Rage Briefs

Title:History of Rage

Summary:my oc Rage he's Mirai Trunks brother he goes back in time with to save the z fighters from the androids

Disclaimer:I do not own anything

Chapter 1

Two kids and a teenager were training outside of capsule corporation "Come on Gohan we can't hit you this isn't fair." Said the red haired little boy as he threw a ki blast at the teenager.

"Well you still got to try the androids won't show mercy like I will." said the raven haired teen as he threw a punch.

"We're never going to be as good as you." Said the lavender haired little boy.

"That's enough for now guys we'll train again tomorrow bye guys." Said Gohan as he flew away.

"Bye Gohan" Said both boys at the same time as they walked inside the house.

"Boys it's time for bed." Said Bulma

"OK mom." said Rage as he went into his and Trunks room and quickly fell asleep. Trunks came into the room and fell asleep also.

A/N: sorry it's so short next chapter will be up next week it will be way longer


	2. Chapter 2 The newest super saiyan

Chapter 2

A/n:what's up guys here's chapter 2 yeah you read right chapter 2 of history of Rage

disclaimer:I own nothing

Rage and Trunks woke up and ran downstairs to get breakfeast but their was nothing on the table "mom where's all the food at" yelled Rage looking for his mom.

"mom where are you" yelled Trunks as he was looking around for his looked everywhere for her the kicthen,the lab,the looked everywhere then they realised they could search for her ki they found it in the basement "shes in the basement come on Rage"said Trunks as he ran downstairs to the basement.

"Wait up"said Rage as he followed Trunks but he stopped as he got to the last step when he heard crying "Trunks why is she crying?" asked Rage.

"Shhh I don't know but let's find out"said Trunks as he walked into the extra room in the basement "mom what's wrong?"said Trunks as he went up and hugged her Rage also went up and hugged her.

"Yeah mom what's wrong?"asked Rage.

"Guys Gohans dead he went to fight the androids last night and they killed him"said Bulma crying all through the sentence.

"No why why do they have to kill him"yelled Trunks he started crying and hugging his mom harder.

"No no no I don't believe you he can't be dead"yelled Rage as he ran out the house and flew as fast as he could to the place he sensed Gohans power level before he went to sleep when he got there sure enough Gohans body was there laying in a puddle of blood and dirt mixed. he ran over to him "NOOOO why him it could have Been me why him"yelled Rage soon his hair flickered from red to gold his eyes from blue to blueish green.

"Aww look at the little cry baby are you mad"said android 17 in a voice you talk in when your talking to a baby.

"I'll kill you"yelled Rage as he rushed the android kicked him in the gut the android was sent flying to the ground Rage put his hands into the Kamehameha position and yelled "flame ka...me...ha...me...haaa" and a red blast came out Rage put all of his power into that blast it his android 17 head on Rage started falling "did I do it"he wispered.

"Hahaha is that all you got"yelled android 17 as he walked over to Rage.

Rage was on his hands and knees "nooo"he tried to yell but all that came out was a Wisper as he passed out.

A/n whoo I told you that one would be longer. what's gonna happen to Rage find out next time on history of Rage Briefs


	3. Chapter 3 Coma

chapter 3

disclaimer:I do not own anything

chapter 3 COMA

Rages eyes peaked open "ugghh where am I" all he saw was a room that looked like a infirmary he was on a operation table "mom Trunks anybody" he yelled soon he heard footsteps running down stairs."Is that you mom"he heard no answer soon he saw some kind of older version of Trunks who walked over to a table right next to the door way.

"Mom I got the scalpel you wanted"yelled Trunks upstairs.

"Ok hun bring it up here for me please"yelled Bulma from upstairs.

Trunks looked back and saw that Rage was sitting up and yelled"I can't believe it".

"Can't believe what?"Bulma asked from upstairs.

Rages mouth was to dry to speak so all that came out was "I ned ome ater" (a/n I need some water).

"Mom come down here quick it's Rage he's up hurry"yelled Trunks as he ran over to Rage and said "what did you say".

"Water" Rage managed to blurt out

soon super fast footsteps were heard coming down the stairs "oh my God"Bulma yelled as she ran over to Rage and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Need water" Rage spit out hugging Bulma also.

Trunks ran over and got Rage some water and gave it to him "here"he said.

Rage drunk all the water in a gulp "first I have 3 questions first why is everybody so happy I'm awake 2 why does Trunks look so old and 3 can we get some food I'm starving" asked Rage.

Bulma explained about how he was in as coma for 6 years about how Trunks looked so old and about their plan about how Trunks was going to go into the past to warn the z fighters in 6 months and that they had food ready upstairs.

"Woah that's cool so I'm 17 and Trunks is 16"said Rage "also I wanna go to the past with Trunks to warn the Z fighters about the heart virus and the androids".

"OK but this is the plan in 6 months Trunks is gonna go back alone warn them then 2 years after that you and him are gonna go back and train with them for a year to get strong enough to help them beat the androids and maybe get strong enough to beat our androids deal?"Bulma asked in a serious tone.

"Deal"both Trunks and Rage said at the same time.

A/n so did you guys like it did you did you did you I hope you guys liked it because im not updating until i get at least 5 reviews**  
**


End file.
